


honey, honey i can see the stars all the way from here

by orphan_account



Series: it's kinda hard not to like, get fucking cheesy on this shit but, does that even matter? [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Labor Day Weekend, M/M, woo-hoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t even bat an eyelash, “what’s his name? He cute?”<br/>“His name’s Niall… he’s perfect.” </p><p>--</p><p>Or Niall flies down to New Jersey for Labor Day Weekend to see his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey, honey i can see the stars all the way from here

**Author's Note:**

> guys I am so happy for the positive feedback from the first work in this installment like I was baffled you guys give me life thank you soo soo much! title is from: Love On Top by queen Bey

When school let out for the long Labor Day weekend Harry was buzzing and it wasn’t even from the small amount of weed he’d smoked with the boys in Liam’s car during lunch no, Niall was coming to New Jersey again for the second time that year. Niall the same Niall who had told him one night when they were on the phone together as Harry had stared up at his ceiling that he’d never found a reason to visit Jersey twice a year, he’d never even found a reason to visit it once. But now he did. It made Harry uncomfortable and a little love drunk what he did to Niall, Niall who was all smooth and calm and beautiful and who made Harry all tongue tied and who made his insides hurt with the force of how much Harry loved him it was odd really how soft Niall’s voice got sometimes when they talked on the phone or when they skyped or something. And Harry had never said ‘i love you’ not to Niall and not to anybody else because I love you is like a contract like you can’t back out if you say I love you and it’s not like he wanted to back out from Niall but it was just… complicated in a way that he didn’t have words for.

So anyway Harry, Zayn, and Louis got into Liam’s crummy pickup and Liam drove him home. “I’m coming six o’clock sharp, bro. I’m doin’ this for you so if you ain’t ready fuck it.” Liam said to him and Harry knew he meant it so all he could do was nod giving him a lousy salute and watching as he sped off his truck spluttering and sounding like it was failing halfway through. “This” meant waking up at the asscrack of dawn to drive Harry to the Atlantic City Airport a good hour and a half drive just so they could go and get Niall.

Inside of his house Harry found his mother and his older sister sitting in the living room, avocado masks on their faces, painting each other’s nails, while The Real Housewives of New Jersey played on the television. Usually he would’ve gotten by with a quick hello to both of them and then escaping into his bedroom but Niall was coming tomorrow which meant meeting his mother who was… very loud and very New Jersey.

“Harry, sit! Come!” His mother, Anne said tapping the empty seat next to her. Harry cursed inwardly and sat down gingerly, he loved his mother had never respected a woman like he did her but god when that woman got to talking especially when she’d had a few glasses of wine evident from the wine glass on the coffee table it was like she would never quit.

“Hey, ma.” Harry said staring at her green face.

“I would smile right now but my face is hard as a rock.” His mom said and Gemma laughed,

“Amen, mama same here.”

“But I want to talk to you.”

“About?” Harry asked twiddling his thumbs like he was five years old and starting his first day of kindergarten. His mother fixed him with a look that screamed ‘don’t bullshit me’ and he looked away from it.

“About your boyfriend, silly boy! I mean when was the last time you kids brought me home a little daughter or son in law?”

“Oh my god.” Harry groaned running a hand through his hair while Gemma stifled a laugh. “I’m not marrying him, ma.”

“That’s just a matter of time isn’t it, Gems?” Their mother turned to Gemma who was nodding because it was better to agree with Anne than to disagree with her because the woman was the star debater when she was in high school and used that to her advantage in every single argument her and the kids had i.e. why Harry didn’t have a car or why Gemma was stuck watching The Real Housewives of New Jersey when Keeping Up With The Kardashians was on.

“Is that it?” Harry asked making to get up but his mother grabbed his arm and tugged him back down to a sitting position.

“No, silly rabbit that’s not it. Tell me more about him what should I talk about? I don’t want to make him uncomfortable remember Henry Gemma’s last boyfriend?” His mom asked and Gemma groaned loudly.

“Mother, don’t.” She hissed.

“I won’t I’m just saying. The boy was so sensitive oh my god.”

“You said he looked like Jonah Hill circa Superbad.” Harry pointed out remembering the look of utter humiliation on poor Henry’s face when Harry and Gemma’s slightly tipsy mother had uttered those words then profusely apologized afterwards after witnessing the look on the boy’s face.

“It wasn’t an insult! Jonah Hill is very handsome right, Gems?”

“Right.”

Harry’s mother turned back to Harry, “so?”

“He’s not sensitive and he doesn’t look like Jonah Hill… a little like Ellen Degeneres though but it’s not bad.”

Harry’s mom nodded slowly then tapped him on the arm and for a split second her eyes went soft, “well I cannot wait to meet him because any boy who makes my silly rabbit look this happy well… he must be a keeper.”

Harry blushed and stood up quickly, “I uh… I’ll be upstairs.” His mom shooed him off with her hand seeming to already forget about him eyes trained on the arguing women on the television. “And ma?” Harry said tentatively before he turned and went upstairs.

“Yes?” She asked turning to look at him.

“Can you not call me silly rabbit when he comes around?”

She snorted, “You can dream.”

\--

Upstairs Harry pulled out his cell from his pocket had been very aware of it vibrating the whole time he was speaking to his mother meaning Niall was texting him. Niall always texted him after school probably because in Switzerland it was around eight o’clock while in Jersey it was a mere two forty five. Time differences were trippy as hell. Harry called him and he picked up almost immediately making Harry sigh in relief and he didn’t know why,

“Hey.” Harry said.

“Hi.” Niall replied.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked imagining Niall lying on his dorm room bed, large baseball t-shirt he’d stolen from Harry riding up on his stomach looking beautiful and like sunshine.

“I was trying to go to sleep but I can’t sleep. I’m nervous.”

“Nervous?”

“To see you.” Niall said. Niall unnerved Harry sometimes with how bluntly he said things like it wasn’t killing Harry ever time Niall said “I miss you” or “I want to be there” like he was just commenting on the weather or something. When him and Niall had first started off and before Harry had fallen in love with him things were pretty easy and it wasn’t as hard to breathe around him but now it was different, now it felt weird to refer to Niall as just his boyfriend because boyfriend just felt like nothing compared to what Niall really meant to him. Or maybe he was just some dumb seventeen year old kid in love with another dumb seventeen year old.

“Why would you be nervous to see me? I’ve kissed you… you’ve had my dick in your mouth.” Harry said and Niall snorted out a laugh,

“You’re so romantic, baby it’s a wonder I don’t have a ring on my finger yet.” Niall mused sarcastically but then cleared his throat and said, “I don’t know though. Things change yeah?”

“Not between us they don’t. You’re mine and I’m yours… not much of a change huh?”

“Guess not. The boys have been teasing me endlessly about you Josh calls you my _schatz.”_

“Your what?”

“Treasure. My treasure.”

“Would I ruin the moment if I sang Bruno Mars?” Harry asked and Niall giggled,

“No, I want you to sing to me. Remember Abba? The Dancing Queen?”

Harry laughed collapsing backwards onto his bed, “how could I forget?”

“Can’t believe you broke into my pool.”

“Can’t believe you let a complete stranger into your house.” Harry quipped and Niall chuckled again and when he did that Harry felt like Niall was right there lying next to him. Niall was a star… his star… his constellations… call him cheesy but god it hurt him really how much he liked that boy how much of him he would give just for one person. One boy with bleached hair and white pale skin and a laugh that lit up every dark part that Harry has ever had ever.

“But look where me and this complete stranger are now.”

“Could say I changed your life.”

“You did. Best damn change I ever had.” Harry smiled even though he knew Niall couldn’t see him, he heard some talking from Niall’s end and then Niall started saying something quick in a language that Harry assumed was German and then he came back on. “Hey, I have to go to bed but I’ll see you tomorrow… I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well. Goodnight.” _I love you. I’m in love with you._

“Goodnight.” Niall said softly and then he was gone, the phone clicking off and giving Harry nothing but dial tone.

_I’ll see you tomorrow… I’m in love with you._

_\--_

Harry found himself dressed and ready by five thirty, lounging in his living room tired as hell as he watched some dumb infomercial on TV eyes drooping but not daring himself to fall asleep. He was going to see Niall… he was going to see his boyfriend whom he hadn’t seen for almost a month and honestly he couldn’t sleep if he tried. He kept thinking of Niall’s face and Niall’s bony elbows and his shades and the snarky way he talked when Harry annoyed him or the soft fond way he spoke when Harry said something he liked. Harry had never heard of summer flings reaching over to the real world but here he was half asleep in his living room waiting for his friend to drive him to an airport to see a boy he’d known for three whole months. It seemed juvenile but that was fine that was okay.

Liam meant what he said by six o clock sharp because Harry found himself stumbling into Liam’s jeep at that exact time, Louis and Zayn knocked out in the backseat a New Jersey Devils blanket thrown over their bodies. Liam looked frazzled and Harry noticed the three empty cans of Red Bull and realized why.

“I can drive, bro you know that right.” Harry said to his friend and Liam just shook his head,

“It’s alright it’s okay. Just… you owe me big fucking time for this.”

“I know, bro I know don’t worry.”

Liam hummed but didn’t say anything after that and Harry pulled out his phone and his ear buds and put them in. Niall had made him this mix this online mix while he was in Switzerland and sometimes when Harry started missing him or just when he was feeling like doing nothing he’d listen to it. He thought of Niall sitting cross legged on his bed in his dorm in that stuck up private boarding school he was at making Harry a playlist with Blink-182 and Mikky Ekko and Frank Ocean all because he missed him. Again… unnerving.

Harry drifted off and when he awoke they were at a gas station, Liam was now passed out in the back and Louis was putting in gas with Zayn in the front seat. Zayn was the only person Liam trusted to drive his car even though Zayn was the worst out of all of them. It was probably a being in love thing Liam trusting Zayn not to total the car and kill them all and Zayn trusting himself not to break Liam’s trust.

“Ya’ll didn’t have to come.” Harry croaked and Zayn shrugged not even looking at him, just playing with the radio.

“We wanted to. I wouldn’t exactly call Niall my friend but you love him and he’s good to you and… it’s nice to see you guys together. You’re softer around him.”

“How was I before?” Harry asked barely remembering time before Niall even though he’d spent more time without Niall than with him.

Zayn sighed then said, “I wouldn’t call you a time bomb because you had already gone off… you know with the whole juvie thing,” Harry noticed that Zayn glanced at Liam peacefully sleeping in the backseat when he said that, “but you were all I don’t know different and I love you, man I do but sometimes I felt like you were going to do something crazy and then you met Niall and then you were you again the real you. And it was nice.”

Harry didn’t say anything for a moment and then because he was horrible with heavy emotional moments with people that weren’t Niall he chuckled and slapped Zayn softly on the arm, “whoa there, Shakespeare.” He said and Zayn rolled his eyes but he was smiling too. Niall was good for him Harry knew that but he’d never though that his friends knew it too.

“Alright lets hit the road.” Louis said slipping into the back and ruffling Harry’s hair when he noticed that he was awake. Zayn drove out of the gas station and then they were on the interstate again with miles and miles of road ahead of them going to get Niall.

\--

It was like a scene from a movie.

All four boys were sitting at a table, watching the people coming in and out each of them nursing their own cup of coffee and Harry had bought one for Niall too just in case. He was tired and a little grumpy and the airport was crowded and busy with people it was after all Labor Day Weekend and of course everybody had someone. Harry hadn’t even noticed when Niall stepped through but Zayn had and then Zayn had pinched him on the leg and he’d looked up scowling and had the breath knocked out of him.

Because there was his boy with his shades on and his platinum blonde hair and his rosy cheeks looking around for him but trying to make it seem like he wasn’t. Harry stood up so quick he almost spilled his coffee and he knew the exact time Niall spotted him, saw the way his head stopped roaming and settled right onto Harry. Harry’s legs though were working on overdrive trying to politely push past all the unnecessary people to get to Niall to get to Niall who was wearing Harry’s Bruins sweater and sweats and who looked tired but refreshed all at the same time as Harry got closer.

One second Harry was looking at him unsure of what to do now that Niall was right in front of him and then he had an arm wrapped around his boyfriend digging his face into Niall’s skin smelling him and existing with him and around him and inside of him. And he could feel Niall shaking into him and it was intense and Harry had never felt something like that before and he could feel himself breaking out into a cold sweat because Niall was Niall and this was different and Niall was different and Harry had missed him so fucking much. And his hair smelled so fucking good and he looked so fucking good and Harry wouldn’t mind if Niall devoured him whole.

When they finally pulled away Harry did the first thing he could possibly think of, he pulled Niall’s shades off and was met with swimming pool blue and then he kissed him because he could and because the last time they’d kissed they were saying goodbye but now they were saying hello.

And Harry was so in love with him.

\--

The car ride felt endless.

Liam was driving again with Zayn in the passenger side and Louis, Niall, and Harry in the backseat. The radio was playing loud Top 40 hits and Niall had his head resting on Harry’s shoulder and neither of them was saying anything. And Harry with every chance he got kept kissing the top of Niall’s head and Niall had his hand fisted into the back of Harry’s shirt.

And Harry wanted to say it he really did but the timing didn’t feel right not in Liam’s grungy car with all his friends he didn’t want to tell Niall he loved him there even if he did. It just felt so impersonal somehow like Niall was an afterthought.

Niall ended up falling asleep halfway but then waking up again but he was still silent like he’d been asleep all along.

\--

The boy’s dropped them off at Niall’s house or mcmansion as Louis called it and Harry grabbed Niall’s bags, taking them inside. The house was the setting of Harry’s summer, of long days and short nights spent in the place with Niall both of them never leaving Niall’s bed and watching Netflix or making out the whole time. It was the American Dream really.

“I’m gonna go shower.” Niall said when they got to his room and Harry nodded, watched as Niall disappeared into his private bathroom shutting the door after himself slowly. Niall seemed subdued but not in a bad way more in a contemplative way and Harry didn’t mind Harry got like that sometimes too. Lost for a little bit.

Harry turned on Niall’s TV while the water was running and watched some uninteresting documentary about Sting Rays on the discovery channel and then Niall came back skin red and towel wrapped around him looking soft and edge-free. Harry looked Niall up and down and when he looked back up at Niall’s face he was blushing but with this oddly serious look on his face.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Did you have sex when I was away?”

Harry almost choked on his own spit. “What?”

“When I was gone off in Switzerland did you fuck anybody?”

“What? No. What the fuck? Babe, c’mere.” Harry said moving over on Niall’s ridiculously large bed. Niall shuffled over and tucked himself right up onto Harry’s side and looked up at Harry all insecure and innocent and Harry felt his heart break because he’d never ever seen Niall look insecure and he didn’t like it. “What’s all this?” Harry asked softly looking down at him, eyebrows furrowed.

Niall shrugged then sighed, “I was talking to Josh before I left.”

“And then?”

“And he said that even if you were to have sex with someone else that wouldn’t be technically cheating because I wasn’t there and it’d be selfish of me to expect for you to wait around. And I see where he’s coming from because we’ve never talked about stuff like that and I’m in Swit-,” before Niall could continue Harry grabbed him by the face and pressed their lips together, could feel Niall melting into him as he wrapped his hand tightly in the front of Harry’s shirt. Harry could feel the goose bumps on his skin and all he could do was press closer and try his hardest to let Niall know that Josh was an idiot and that the whole time Niall was gone Harry hadn’t even looked at anyone else let alone have sex.

When they pulled away Niall was smiling up at him looking like his Niall again, “so I’m guessing that’s a no.”

“Josh is stupid… don’t listen to him. I don’t want anybody else but you.”

“Good.” Niall said grinning and then made to stand up but Harry wrapped his hand around his wrist,

“Where are you going?”

“To put some clothes on.” Niall said amused and Harry groaned and pulled him back down,

“Clothes are unnecessary.”

“It’s a little unfair that I’m in my birthday suit and you’re fully clothed don’t you think?”

“Babe, if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask.”

\--

When the two boys woke up from a ridiculously long but much needed nap Niall got dressed and Harry went to shower. It was the first time Harry would be introducing his mother to a boy. Harry had dated girls before and the most he’d done was six months with a pretty older girl named Caroline, boys were usually quick fucks not boyfriends but it was Niall and Niall was nothing like anybody Harry had been with.

“Do you think your mom will like me?” Niall asked as he slipped on his Dockers and as Harry ran his hands through his hair trying to make it look manageable. It felt strangely domestic, Niall sitting on the bed in his bedroom peering at Harry in the bathroom. _I’m in love with you. I’m in love with you. I want to spend all my life with you. I’m in love with you._

“She’s going to love you.”

“How do you know? She could totally hate me and think I’m not good enough for you.”

“With this relationship I think it’s the other way around really.”

“Shut up.”

Harry laughed, “I love it when you talk dirty.”

“I’m being serious, Harry. How about if she hates me?”

“That isn’t an option.”

“Yes it is.”

“Niall, chill she’ll love you.”

“Nobody’s ever brought me home before.” Niall said not sadly but like a statement and Harry turned from the mirror and peered at his boyfriend staring at him with wide eyes. Niall wasn’t one to show weakness but Harry could see the cracks in his exterior.

“Well,” Harry said walking slowly out of the bathroom and crouching right in front of Niall captivated by the barely there freckles on his cheeks and his red lips, “that changes today.”

\--

Harry forgot how satisfying driving around in the Aston Martin was, especially leaned back with his hand resting on his boyfriend’s knee and Niall staring out the window looking beautifully destructive. Harry hooked in his phone and let the mix Niall made for him play enjoying the pretty blush that bloomed on his cheeks.

“I hate you.”

“Why? I love this playlist.”

“I know me too but still…”

“I missed you a lot.” Harry said just because he really needed Niall to know that and his boyfriend smiled, straight white teeth peeking out.

“I missed you too… dork.”

“Ouch. Here is me baring my soul to you.”

Niall laughed loudly, “and here is me crushing your soul.”

They didn’t say anything for a moment listening to the playlist Niall had made Frank Ocean crooning in the background: _Give me Bali beach, no molly, please palm, no marijuana, tree your hickies on my aorta, and tattoos you could only see._

\--

When they got to Harry’s place Niall refused to get out of the car. Harry was exasperated.

“Babe, please get out of the car.”

“No.”

“Niall.”

“No.”

“She’s going to love you.”

“No.”

“Babe.”

“No.”

“Sweetheart, darling, honey, please get the hell out of the car.”

“I don’t want to.”

“She’s going to love you.”

“She’s going to hate me and then we’re going to have to break up.”

“Wow, baby you’re just full of stupid ideas today.” Harry said and Niall shot him a withering look. Harry had to stifle a laugh because he looked more cute than scary. Before Harry and Niall could argue any longer the front door opened and Harry watched as his mother stepped out with the biggest grin on her face. Harry watched as the color drained out of Niall’s face.

“There’s my big scary mom, Niall.” Harry said sarcastically and Niall shot him a look. “She’s nice I promise. Niall, please for me.” And Harry gave that look the one his mom said made him look five years old and like he was two seconds from bursting into tears. Niall was obviously not immune because he looked at Harry, at Harry’s mother standing on the front porch, and then he sighed and nodded quickly like he was trying to convince himself.

“Okay okay I got this.” He said and then pushed the car door open and stumbled out. Harry was out and to his side quickly smiling at his mother who was looking between them amusement evident on her face. Harry entwined their fingers together and Niall did something that Harry hadn’t seen him done since he parked, smile like a real smile. Harry walked slowly up to his mother who looked way too pleased for her own good.

“Whatcha got there?” She asked eyes trained on Niall and Harry almost rolled his eyes at her attempt at a joke but he was oddly grateful because maybe that would do something to loosen Niall up.

“Ahh not much just some boy I picked off the street.” Harry replied and Niall slapped him on the shoulder softly then seemed to come to life because he stepped right in front of Harry and stuck his hand out for Anne, Harry grinned behind his hand as his mom quirked an eyebrow but took the hand cautiously.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Cox I’m Niall I am so happy to meet you.”

Harry watched as his mom peered at him from over Niall’s head then back at Niall and smiled, “Aren’t you a doll all polite and all that jazz. Are you two just going to stand out here or are you going to come inside?” His mother asked after she was finished shaking Niall’s hand. She disappeared inside and Niall turned to Harry quickly with wide eyes,

“Well?”

“Trust me,” Harry said, “she loves you.”

And his mother did, she had cooked a full Italian lunch consisting of Sicilian meatballs, feta, and risotto then proceeded to have a loud conversation with Niall about her Sicilian and Italian roots. Harry was comfortable enough to sit back and eat and watch as his mother and his boyfriend bonded, Niall slowly and surely coming out of his shell and Harry loved Niall like this loud and boisterous with flushed cheeks and that uber cool way he carried himself. He couldn’t do an insecure Niall it threw him off kilter.

When they were done with lunch Niall excused himself to the bathroom and his mother turned to him and nodded slowly, “You did good, rabbit.”

“Mom, every time you call me rabbit I feel like Eminem in Eight Mile.” Harry said even though he was glad his mom approved even though he knew she would’ve before they met. It was Niall; not liking Niall was a hard feat.

“All you need is to shave your head and get a daughter named Haley and you’re there.”

Harry laughed, “Can’t believe my mother makes pop culture references with me.”

“I’m forty not dead.”

Harry chuckled then smiled softly at her, “thanks though… you were good with him.”

“Did you think I was going to scare him?”

“No of course not. But… he was nervous.”

“That boy gets nervous?” His mom asked with disbelief and Harry laughed,

“I know I didn’t believe it either. But you did good, ma.”

“No, you did good. He’s a keeper and he’s rich don’t think I didn’t see the car you two rolled up in.”

Harry laughed loudly just as Niall came out of the bathroom looking from Harry to his mom. “We’re going up to my room.” Harry announced standing up but Niall had different plans.

“No, I want to help your mom clean the dishes.” He said already moving towards the table. Harry watched as his mom’s eyes widened comically then she laughed,

“It’s okay, doll you don’t have to.”

“No, I want to. May I?” Niall asked even though he’d already began picking up plates and throwing away leftovers and then letting them collect in the sink so he could wash them. Anne looked at Harry like ‘where did you find this one’ then shrugged,

“Whatever makes you happy.”

And when Niall drifted towards the sink prepared to wash the dishes he turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow, “what’re you doing just standing there? Come help.”

And Harry did just that, found himself drying the dishes as his mother washed, and Niall rinsed. His mom and Niall kept cracking jokes in Italian a language that Harry knew his mom spoke but neither him nor Gemma had gotten down but here was Niall fitting into it effortlessly with his mom and looking genuinely happy. And Harry honestly had no clue as to what he’d done to get a boy like this.

\--

When they finally did go up to Harry’s bedroom with Harry’s mother in the living room doing some work on the laptop Niall straddled his lap from Harry’s place on his computer chair. Harry gripped his boyfriend’s thighs and willed away his growing erection; he was such a teenage boy sometimes.

“So how’s school been?” Niall asked him because they hadn’t gotten around to actually talking about stuff like that. Harry had almost forgotten about school had felt like he’d just stepped into a whole other existence when Niall came back to town. But he shrugged,

“It’s fucking school. It sucks… my grades are shit and I get high with the boys.”

Niall furrowed his eyebrows, “don’t you plan on going to college?”

Harry snorted, “Nope.”

Niall laughed softly like Harry had said something funny, “that’s cute.”

“What?”

“That you think you’re not going to college.”

“I’m not.”

Niall continued staring at him eyes wide and Harry saw the right side of his face twitch something he knew happened when Niall was annoyed. “Why not?” Niall finally asked tugging at the hair on the back of Harry’s neck with soft hands.

“I hate school.” Harry said and he meant it. He’d never been very academically gifted breezing by in school with C’s, B’s, and D’s most of the time and half of the time he didn’t even bother showing up. The only thing he was good at was playing football and baseball and even then he never took any of those sports seriously. He planned on getting a well-paying job after high school then working his way from there, getting his own place and ruling his own life. College was going to do nothing but keep him in perpetual debt and that didn’t seem promising to him. Gemma had tried the college thing for two years, gotten a degree working with old people and now she had a good job and even for two years at the local community college she was still paying off some bullshit.

“Harry,” Niall said with this look on his face, “don’t you want to be something?”

“My mom didn’t go to college.” Harry snapped and Niall’s mouth shut immediately and Harry watched as he blushed then slowly slid off of Harry. Neither of them said anything. Harry was looking up at Niall intensely and Niall was looking down at Harry the same. “Is my mom nothing?” Harry finally said slowly and Niall looked out Harry’s window and said no mumbled without any conviction,

“You’re putting words in my mouth.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Harry said instead of continuing whatever this conversation would consist of. Harry knew himself he knew he had the capability of arguing for hours on end about the same shit and Niall also seemed like the type and he didn’t want to get into a fight with his boy. That wasn’t what the weekend was for, he wanted to kiss and fuck and do crazy shit not fight.

“Then we’re not going to talk about this anymore.” Niall said so Harry reached for him and Niall was back in his lap this time showing Harry what else he could do with his mouth besides talk.

\--

It was around eight and the sun had started setting when Harry said, “ever been on a speedboat?” And Niall said,

“No.” So Harry grinned and Niall obviously sensing they were going somewhere got off of him. Harry pulled Niall up and then said,

“Put on your shoes.” So Niall did just that.

“We’re going on a speedboat aren’t we?”

“Yeah. They’re cool, nobody even has to steer.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“But have I ever put you in danger before?”

Niall smiled softly at him and Harry felt his heart beat quicken in his chest like this was a race and Niall’s smile was the finish line, “can’t say you have.”

“Then you’re good.”

Harry’s mom had left a couple hours ago so the boys had had the house to themselves for a while and that also meant Harry didn’t have to explain to his mom why he was leaving not that he wasn’t good at excuses or anything. He just had to remember to text her if he stayed out too late knew that no matter how good their relationship was even after the whole juvie thing she still worried and she still wasn’t the biggest fan of Liam even if Harry had been the one to suggest robbing a house.

Before Harry left the house he pocketed his bag of weed, lube and then they were leaving, with Niall oblivious to what Harry had in his pocket.

Harry knew the boats at the dock would be chained once he got there but he also knew Layla the girl who worked at the docks and she was in love with him. So when he got there and he saw Layla standing there, blonde hair up in a tight ponytail and face lighting up when she saw him Harry knew he had her.

“Hey.” He drawled aware of Niall’s hand in his and Niall not subtly looking the girl up and down.

“Hi. What’re you doing here?” She asked looking down at Harry and Niall’s hands.

“I need a speedboat.” He said cutting straight to the chase.

“Come back tomorrow morning.” She said and Harry laughed then smiled at her, that perfect smile of his that he knew had her rethinking.

“C’mon, Layla please. Be a sweetheart.”

She was silent for a moment hesitating then sighed, “Don’t stay out too long just in case.”

“Have I gotten caught before?” He asked her grinning and showing off his dimples.

“Whatever.” She said walking them over to where the speedboat, Harry’s baby was locked on the docks. Niall was silent the whole time. She handed him the keys then she was gone.

“So this is illegal?” Niall asked him as soon as she was out of earshot and Harry snorted,

“Only if we get caught.” When he noticed the look Niall was sending him he sighed, “Which is not going to happen.”

“Whatever.” Niall said sounding just like Layla. Harry helped his boyfriend into the boat and he watched as Niall sat cautiously on the seat next to the driver’s. Harry slid into it and started the engine of the boat and then they were off, the boat moving away from the docks and towards the vast amounts of ocean. Water sprayed on them but not too much and then Harry said,

“Ever smoked before?”

“Yeah.”

“Weed not cigarettes.”

Niall rolled his eyes, “I know what you mean and yeah. I’m not some kind of inexperienced virgin.” He said moving closer to Harry so that he was all up in his space and he could reach up and kiss the sensitive part of Harry’s jaw. Harry tightened his grip on his boyfriend.

“Stop.”

“Why?” Niall whined going back to sucking a spot on Harry’s jaw and all Harry could do was let Niall do what he was doing, gasping every now and again and letting the purr of the engine lead him into a some kind of euphoria. When Niall was satisfied he pulled back and smiled.

“Now what were you saying about weed?”

Harry chuckled, “do I have your full attention?”

“Yes, boyfriend.”

Harry shook his head fondly then said, “Wanna smoke?”

“Yes but I should warn you.”

“Warn me?”

“When I smoke… I get really horny.”

And Harry grinned wolfishly and pulled Niall until the boy was on his lap and he was digging his face into his neck, “I can work with that.”

\--

It was the first time he’d had sex on a boat while high and he could’ve sworn Niall looked like a star. But that could’ve been the weed talking.

\--

It was ten o clock when they finally got off the boat and Harry drove them to the Marriot with its super private pool and super private golf area that him and the boys had snuck into a couple of times. Harry remembered that’s how he’d met his ex girl, Caroline. She was skinny dipping in the middle of the night with a couple of her friends and Harry and his friends were there and they ditched their friends and hooked up behind a bush because they were classy. She had given him her phone number afterwards and Harry had actually called her.

Sneaking into the pool of the Marriot at night was no hardship because nobody was around and it was never locked probably for the actual paying guests at the hotel but whatever.

“Why are we here?” Niall asked him as Harry pushed the gate open slowly letting Niall slip in before him just in case. Niall’s eyes were red and Harry knew he was still a little high, a little off kilter and he had giggled about nothing the whole ride to the Marriot.

“We’re going swimming.”

“Naked?” Niall asked already reaching for Harry’s belt and Harry laughed,

“That was the plan.”

“I love that plan. Very solid.” Harry was so in love with his boyfriend it was fucking ridiculous.

“You gonna suck me?” Harry asked when Niall had his pants down and Niall grinned dropping to his knees,

“Do you even have to ask?”

\--

Harry woke up with his face smashed into the back of Niall’s neck slobbering all over his boyfriend like a fucking dog. From the size of the bed he knew they were at Niall’s place and when he glanced over at the bedside clock Niall always kept there he read ten o’ five. Harry wondered when he knocked out yesterday but honestly all he could remember was Niall sucking him, both of them doing some more weed, and then he was out of it.

He rolled away from Niall, sat up, and ran a hand through his untamed hair. He smelled gross so he stumbled off the bed and into the shower barely registering the water beating down on him like he was in the middle of a rainstorm. He felt like shit but at the same time he’d never felt so good in a long ass time. Because nothing and he meant nothing beat waking up to his boy with no worries in the fucking world.

Niall ended up waking up thirty minutes after Harry had finished showering and was watching Don Jon on Niall’s Netflix and eating old cereal.

“Hi.” Niall said softly blue eyes fixed on Harry like he was the only world in the whole universe and Harry blew out breath from his nose to remind himself he was still alive.

“I’m in love with you.” He blurted instead of ‘hi.’

Silence. Utter and complete silence. He could feel his blood going cold and his heart standing still. He set the cereal down and Niall just blinked at him a couple of times then said.

“Me too.”

“What?”

“I said,” Niall repeated, “me too.”

“Cool.” Harry replied because what else was he supposed to say to that? He was in love with Niall and he was guessing Niall was in love with him too.

“I’m not lying you know,” Niall said as if reading Harry’s mind, “I just have a hard time saying things like that. Things like the ‘l’ word and stuff maybe that makes me emotionally stunted but I’ll say it when I can. So for now… me too.”

“Me too.” Harry said and then the world was spinning again.

\--

They went on a hot air balloon ride that day one that Harry had been planning ever since Niall had told him he was coming to visit. Niall was in awe, gripping Harry’s hand the higher they went and all the people looked like ants and the whole town looked so insignificant in their place in the sky.

“I am literally on cloud nine.” Harry joked and Niall snorted, pressed a soft kiss to his lips then said,

“Dork.”

And Harry said, “I love you.” And Niall blushed like mad but it was nice everything felt good and Harry didn’t want Niall to go not now not ever.

\--

Liam’s family threw a labor day party every year and that year was no different, the party set the day before Niall had to leave and it left a bittersweet taste in Harry’s mouth. Everybody was there, everybody from their school and some people the boys had met at some parties. Harry almost dropped his drink when he saw Caroline and a couple of her friends from his place behind Niall with his arms wrapped protectively and possessively around the blonde’s waist as Niall swayed softly to some song.

“You alright?” Niall asked sensing Harry tense behind him.

“Yeah just… I gotta go to the bathroom.” He said and Niall looked at him strangely obviously not believing him but letting him go. And it wasn’t like Harry still liked Caroline or anything because he didn’t but she was just one of those people he’d thought he would never see again after she told him she was off to Princeton. She was smart and she didn’t laugh at any of his lame jokes but she was fun and she was the first person he’d thought he loved.

Harry made sure to pass by her on his way to the house to let her know that he wanted to talk and when he came out of the bathroom there she was she had dyed her hair blonde. It unnerved him really with his bottle blonde boyfriend out there waiting for him.

“Harry.” She said with a small smile.

“Caroline. You’re back in town?”

“Mmhmm, I go back on Wednesday. Obviously you’re here.” Caroline was British and all types of classy made side eyeing someone look like an art form.

“Yeah. It’s good to see you honest.”

“Likewise… you look good all grown up.” She said with a small laugh and Harry chuckled.

“Thanks, same to you. Who you here with?” Harry asked.

“Just a couple friends you know. I had run into Eleanor and she had invited me so I thought why not. You?”

“Boyfriend.”

She didn’t even bat an eyelash, “what’s his name? He cute?”

“His name’s Niall… he’s perfect.”

And as if on cue Niall poked his head around the corner and spotted Harry and Caroline. “Hey.” Niall said looking from Caroline then to Harry.

“C’mere lemme introduce to my friend.” Harry said and Niall did just that stepping forward and letting Harry throw his arm over his shoulder.

“Niall this is Caroline, Caroline this is Niall.”

They shook hands like the posh rich kids they were.

“You never mentioned a Caroline.” Niall said looking at him with a look that Harry had never recognized before.

“I’ve never really mentioned any of my exes.” Harry said back and Niall raised a shocked eyebrow, looked back at Caroline then at Harry.

“Ex?”

“Yeah she’s my ex.”

“Oh.”

“I should go. My friends are probably wondering where I went.” Caroline said squeezing Harry’s arm, smiling at Niall, and then walking away.

“Ex?” Niall hissed turning to him when Caroline was gone.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked confused at Niall’s sudden hostility.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving just to talk to your ex?” Niall asked looking both annoyed and hurt.

“Why’d I have to tell you that?”

“Why didn’t you? I’m your boyfriend.”

“Yeah not my mom.”

Harry watched as Niall clenched his jaw. Neither of them said anything the party going on outside and Niall upset with him inside. Harry felt his stomach shift uncomfortably.

“She’s nice. Why’d you guys break up?” Niall suddenly asked.

“Do you really care?” Harry asked him.

“Yeah I wanna know about your exes.”

“She’s the only one.”

“Only one that mattered?”

Harry ran a hand through his hair and hissed, “What’s your problem?”

Niall shook his head then said, “I feel like I have to work extra hard to keep your attention now that summer’s over and school’s back and you have so much distractions. And you just leaving me alone at a party to go talk to your gorgeous ex did not help me at all, Harry so I’m sorry for feeling hurt and jealous.” Niall wiped at his eyes quickly but Harry saw the oncoming tears and could do nothing but pull Niall by the arm and hug him tightly, his face going to Harry’s chest as he shook.

“You don’t have a reason to be jealous. You never have a reason to be jealous.”

“She’s so gorgeous.”

“But I’m in love with _you_. I don’t want anybody else but you. You’re my only distraction I fucking spend my time in school texting you, I don’t… Niall, I don’t want anybody else okay? Like you’re the most important thing to me right now and we’re not just some temporary thing some fling… this is real and those girls are nothing not with you around.” Niall was silent for a moment after Harry’s short speech and then he sniffled,

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Being one of those super annoying jealous types. I feel like we fought way more than necessary.”

“It’s okay I don’t mind fighting with you. My mom always told me the person that fights with you more is the one that cares about you most.”

“I like your mom.”

“I like you.”

“No… you love me.”

Harry grinned into Niall’s hair, “yeah that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you!!! xx. and lol isn't the name of the series super fitting? i'm too cheesy for my own good tbh. also title of the series is from Late Night In Kauai by Jaden Smith (bae), Childish Gambino, and Fam :-)


End file.
